poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An Explosive Operation!/Transcript
This is the transcript of An Explosive Operation in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Ash lying on the ground and his stomach is full from eating) Ash Ketchum: '''Aaaahhh... Was that great! '''Tai Kamiya: I'm so full! - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon the Series XYZ opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): An Explosive Operation! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Perisan! (Back to the show) - Xerosic: Just in the nick of time! Mr. Ross: The boy and his Charizard came! (Z-2 got hit by Flamethrower crashes into the crater as Alain's Charizard swoops by) Jessie: I've seen that Charizard? Alain: That's our target? Mable: And you are? Foolscap: Well if it isn't Alain, how nice to see you. Alain: Listen I'll by you sometime. Be ready. (Z-2 gets up) Alain: Now Charizard use Dragon Claw! Team Rocket: Uh-oh! It's that guy! - - - - Marble: Alright, get it! - - - (Mable puts the badly injured Z-2 in the box and closes it) Mable: All right, Z-2 is ours! Xerosic: Yes! We finally succeeded! King Nixel: Perfect timing. Sheer: Good job Mable. Mr. Ross: Mission Completed, Over and out! - - - Squishy: Respond! Respond! Respond! (Squishy suddenly feels sad knowing that Z-2 got captured) - - (Now we cut to the Villains in Team Flare's HQ are all gathered and talk to each other) Jafar: What drew Team Flare to the canyon? Maleficent: Zygarde lure them there. It was it's lust full power than was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for it's own good. Mr. Ross: (Laughs) Yeah, it got captured instead! Judge Frollo: A weak-powerless Legendary Pokémon like Z-2 stood no chance against Team Flare. Dr. Drakken: But the heroes are unaware they never discovered there are two Zygarde Cores. King Nixel: This is perfect, that will give us plenty of time to have that Zygarde in our labs. Maleficent: Fear not. It will take a couple of days to find out there are two of them. (Then we see the image of the heroes are walking, while Bonnie was holding Squishy and it was still sad about Z-2) Besides, our enemies along with Ash remains blissfully unaware of our other plan. Prince Hans: Yes, Z-1 is still with the heroes. Apocalymon: They will soon full into our hands, one by one. (Then the villains turns to see Z-2 trapped in the jar) Maleficent: Speaking of which. (Then Lysandre sees Z-2 in the jar as well) Lysandre: Zygarde, you belong to us! King Nixel: Sit tight, Z-2. Pretty soon, Z-1 will join you. And then we will use two Zygarde and destroy the Mixels and rule the world! (Cackling evilly) Apocalymon: Those pesky DigiDestined and their Digimon along with Team Robot will soon face the destruction of the Kalos Region by us! (Lysandre and his recruits laugh evilly together) Narrator: As the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts